Our Song
by Spritelight
Summary: "Nothing, I was just wondering how we don't have a song. I mean Ash and Misty have one and even Dawn and Paul do! What's ours? None," she whined, crossing her arms childishly. "We have a song May."  - Major Contestshipping! Only


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor the song.

**/AN/ (Back with a oneshot)**

Hey, this is based of a song, it's not a complete song-fic but the chorus of the song is mentioned. Anyway, I know a lot of you readers aren't one for song-fics, I'm no exception. I only don't prefer them if it's written, um, unprofessionally. But, I don't know, I get inspiration when I listen to music and this just sparked in my imagination the time it played on my Ipod.

**Presenting**...

* * *

"_May is that you? Arceus, it's eleven in the night!"_ His voice yelled at her over the phone, she could hear he was annoyed, it was quite obvious.

"Not so loud Drew! My family's sleeping you know." A brunette hissed, gaze locked unto the door as she grasped the phone near her ear.

He snorted, "_Your boyfriend __was__ sleeping too, you know._"

"Come on Drew, I couldn't sleep." May whined, making sure her voice was a minimum.

"_You're hinting something aren't you?_" She rolled her eyes as he imagined him smirking.

May grasped her phone tightly as she seemingly heard footsteps outside her door.

"Ssshh! Look, my _mom doesn't know_ I use the phone this late! If she finds out I'm done for!" She whispered as she sat more comfortably on her bed.

Drew chuckled, "_Why did you call anyway? Had nightmares, sweetheart?_" He snickered, purposely mocking her with the petname.

"No, _honeybunch._ I just… miss you is all," she said fondly and silence quickly took over.

"_Damn, who knew you were so corny?_" She scowled as she heard him chuckling on the receiver, "_Miss you too, May_."

"Much better." She announced proudly, head tilted up.

May leaned back on her pillow, savoring his voice. Her nights always ended like this, well her weekend nights anyway. She would be talking with him for hours, and she didn't mind if the next morning she would be groggy and sleepy, Drew would have called her a _beautiful mess_ either way. And besides, she slept better when she heard his voice before hitting the hay.

_Clunk, clunk._

"So, this is what you're doing when you don't reply to my questions. You daydream… _about me._" She snapped her head towards the window beside her.

"Ahh!" May yelped, out-balancing on the bed and fell face first on the floor.

The love of her life was there, _tapping on her window_, a phone in hand and smirking at her. He was hoisted on a branch of a tree that intertwined with the frame of her window.

May quickly sat up, forgetting all about her phone and looked at him with widen eyes. She stood up and headed towards the door, grabbing her khaki trench coat then jumping off the stairs. A grin was plastered on her face as she rushed through the door, the _screen doors slamming_ on the frame, creating an unpleasant cluster. She didn't care if her parents woke up, she wanted to see Drew.

Just as her feet met the ground, Drew jumped off the tree in May's back yard.

May ran up to him, "Drew! I-I-Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I can surprise my girlfriend, can't I? Come on, let's _sneak out._" She squealed as he placed his arm under her leg and carried her bridal style.

May laughed at him, clenching his white tee underneath a purple hoodie jacket. He shifted his legs on his dark faded jeans to carry her more easily.

Drew marveled at the laughing sixteen year old in his arms, she was wearing an open trench coat and underneath it was a yellow tee and a pair of white shorts adorned her legs, it ended just below her mid thigh, as a pair of rainbow socks warmed up her feet along with bunny slippers.

"You're a mess, just look at your hair, it's _undone_ and messy." He scrunched his nose as she glared at him.

"But… a very beautiful mess." And she broke into a smile.

He sat her on the _front seat_ of his car, an old blue slightly rusty pick-up truck.

She burst out laughing at the sight of this, clutching the leather of the seat. Drew raised an eyebrow at the brunette as he put his left hand on the steering wheel.

"So-rry haha! It-t-s ju-" she continued to laugh. Drew rolled his eyes fondly at her and drove off.

Then a sigh, "Sorry, it's just- you, Drew Hayden, a ridiculously rich male who lived in La Rousse, have a car this… _old_."

"Well, forgive me if I disappointed you. I realized since we're living in good ol' Petalburg, I should ride in a more-country car, but since you're so choosy, I think I'll get my Ferrari and we can switch." He smirked at her as May huffed.

"Show off."

"Love me anyway," Drew chuckled at her.

"Put two hands on the wheel or we'll crash!" May held his right hand and forced it on the steering wheel.

He pouted, "I can't, how am I supposed to hold your heart then?"

"Corny, I swear!" She laughed.

He chuckled at her as they passed the house he was staying for the time being, May's gaze followed Drew's home that belonged to his Aunt.

"Hey…." May looked over to him, "Where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere,"

May rolled her eyes at him. Drew pushed the radio on and a 70's song bursted from it.

"Man, that's horrible!" May laughed, listening to some dead guy screaming his trunks off.

Drew looked ahead of him yet threw occasional glances at his beloved, smiling fondly and lovingly.

He was lucky, alright. Drew might have been arrogant and all that but he thanked Arceus May had loved him for who he was and now, she was all his. He continued to drive, turning around dark corners of a country street. Noticing the sudden silence, he turned his attention towards May.

She was looking out the window, the radio's volume down. "Hey, is something wrong?"

May pouted, "Nothing, I was just wondering how we don't have a song. I mean Ash and Misty have one and even Dawn and Paul do! What's ours? None," she whined, crossing her arms childishly. He stepped on the brake and they stopped.

He laughed lightly, looking at her with those emerald orbs, "We have a song May."

"Well, I want to hear it."

Drew chuckled, "_Our song_ is when we sneak out on times like this even if it's what, past midnight? _Our song_ is when you hiss at me on the phone, telling me to pipe down and still you slam the screen doors of your house. You even talk real slow and quiet and yet you scream when I tap on your window,"

"Well, if our song is all about teasing me then I don't want to hear it anymore." May joked, preventing a laugh to come out of her lips at _their song_.

Yet he continued, "And remember that first date in April three years ago? Huh, I was like 'Man, I should've kissed her, epic fail!' yeah, that's part of our song too."

"Our song sounds a lot like a joke!" May burst out laughing, the sound of happiness glittered her voice.

Drew took hold of her waist; she continued on laughing but placed her arms on his neck respectively.

He nuzzled his nose in her neck lovingly, her laugh vibrating on her throat, "Another thing, our song is the….way you laugh and how it can make my day instantly."

She giggled, kissing his forehead. "It's adorable,"

"Who, me?"

"No, our song." May grinned at him; he pecked her on the lips and got out of the car. "We're here, red."

May looked out, smiling as her eyes met a lake, the same one they hang out with. "Why did we come here?"

"You said you can't sleep right? Are you up for some sight-seeing?" He handed out his hand towards her and she nodded.

"Ok seriously, any reason why we came here?" She asked walking on the side of the lake.

"To do…. This?"

_Splash_

"_I LOVE YOU DREW!" _A shriek. A sarcastic one too.

May gritted her teeth as her lover laughed at her wet figure. She swayed through the water and stood on the ground, dripping wet.

"I love you too, May." Drew grabbed her waist, not minding he was getting soaked as well.

May glared at him, but pulled him in and kissed him for a whole five second before pulling away and smirking.

"Let's dance, Hayden." She took hold of his shoulders, as both of them basked in the moonlight.

He chuckled, took out his Ipod and searched a song. It was snatched in his hands in an instant and thrown to the wide lake.

Drew gaped after it, "_That was an Ipod, May!_"

May laughed, "Revenge is so sweet. Anyway, come on Drew, I've listened to every song there is. Nothing can compare to our song, sing it to me please?"

He pondered over it before taking hold of her waist, "_Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window."_

He smirked at the tone he made.

May, amazed, nodded at him, "It was a great start."

"Of course, I made it after all." Drew flicked his hair, and smirked.

May kissed him at that, she might as well have been the luckiest girl on the planet, with a loving boyfriend and… a fantastic _song_.

* * *

She walked unto her front porch, looking back at her boyfriend and waved as he drove off.

May wiped away a stray hair, "I swear I'm going to take a bath. Maybe tomorrow, I'm wiped."

They had spent three hours together, pushing each other on the lake, teasing, arguing, laughing, hugging and a lot of kissing.a

She entered her house and into the hallway towards her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't care if she was dirty, she was tired and sleepy. Maybe a bath would do after a nap, but now she was exhausted.

Then the scent of roses flew around the room, she sat up and looked at the window to see a bouquet of roses. "Drew…"

May smiled, love in her features. She took the card beside it and laughed silently at what was written.

"Arceus, play it again, will ya?" May sighed dreamily, collapsing on her bed.

On the sleeping girl's hands was a card and a pen.

Our Song

"_Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause' it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh, The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should've had"_

_- Good start, Aye? It's amazing how I can do such wondrous things. ;] _

_I love you, May. See you tomorrow. -Drew_

_**And when I got home…**_

_**Before I said amen, **_

_**Asking God if He…**_

_**Could play it again.**_

_**-Arrogant as always, look at the addition I put in, better huh? I love you too Drew.**_

_**-May**_

* * *

_MORNING_

Sunshine shone on a beautiful brunette's face as the bird pokemon sang to her in the morning.

The sound of footsteps rang through her ears, as she smiled in her sleep remembering the night's events.

It was a beautiful morning.

"_Mom! May snuck out last night with Drew!_"

"_SHUT UP MAX!_"

"_MAY! Come down here now!"_

"_Mom, Dad! I'M INNOCENT!"_

Sigh, indeed. A _very_ beautiful morning.

* * *

Not my best work, but I thought it was cute and Man it was better in my imagination since it was all movie-like in my head. Hope you guys liked it!

Review please!

**-AlmostDrew**


End file.
